


Lazy Birthday Present

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Himiko give Tenko some birthday cuddles





	Lazy Birthday Present

“Wah!” Tenko startled awake as a small figure slipped beside her into bed. “Himiko?! How did you get in here?!” She was actually rather happy to see her, albeit confused, but she was also worried that she’d forgotten to lock her door.

“Kokichi picked the lock so I didn’t have to use my magic,” Himiko yawned, settling in under the blanket and resting her head deliberately on one half of the pillow.

“That degenerate male!” Tenko glared, “How dare he go picking locks on girl’s rooms?!”

“Nyeh… Tenko, it was for me. Lay back down with me,” Himiko whined, reaching lethargically for her.

Tenko complied, happy to snuggle Himiko, despite the involvement of a degenerate male. “Why’d you want in anyway? Did you have a bad dream?” Himiko had come knocking a couple of times over the course of their friendship, seeking the comfort of a bedfellow after a nightmare.

“No…” Himiko wrapped her arms around Tenko, cuddling up to be pressed against her, “It’s your birthday…” she yawned, working up the energy to go on, “I didn’t know what to get you, and everything sounded like a pain, but you always wanna spend time with me, so I figured I’d let you have snuggles as much as you want, all day.”

Tenko let out a soft giggle, “What a lazy birthday present,” she smoothed Himiko’s hair back from her face and kissed her forehead, “I like it though. Let’s cuddle all day. And right now, get some more sleep.” She wasn’t sure what time it was, but she certainly didn’t yet feel rested.

“Happy birthday, Tenko,” Himiko mumbled, sleep rapidly over taking her, “Love you.”

“I love you too,” Tenko whispered back, closing her eyes; it was shaping up to be a great birthday.


End file.
